Merit in the Eyes of the Spirits/Plot Details
Category:Plot R=Rin, U=You, L=Lin Taking Quest FROM [[Aiding the Twins/Plot Details|Aiding the Twins]] >> Wow. Kinda put me on the spot there. Yeah...I guess I should find out more. :R: Good. :R: To begin, the Spirits must become impressed by your prowess. They have developed a deep hatred of the Unliving that defile their ancient city and shrines. The mocking appearance they take of the statues and idols throughout these sacred ruins cannot be tolerated. :U: I assume 'Unliving' refers to what we call the 'Animated', but there are hundreds of them out there. What do you expect me to do? :L: The day has not yet come for the Unliving to be entirely eliminated. But you must show now that you are capable of eliminating the enemies of the Spirits. :U: How do I do that? :L: There is a totem that each of the Unliving carries with it. You must destroy each of the various Unliving tribes until you find one of their totems. Bring back all four totems to Rin and he can then channel the Spirits to speak with you. :U: But...what totems am I looking for? :L: You must find the tail plume from the Feathered Coatl, the sharpened spear point used by the Tiny Terrors, a mace head from the Bladed Vases, and a jeweled eye of the Masks of Death and Rebirth. :U: Whoa. That's a lot of stuff. :L: It is by such extreme acts of bravery that the Spirits are impressed. :U: And that's a good thing, right? :R: Yes it is. Go now. Your challenges have begun. >> No thanks. That kind of woogie-woogie future vision stuff is too New Age for me. :R: So be it. It is our hope that we may find some other way that the world may be saved. We bid you farewell. :and Lin disappear, reenter Otami Cliffs to talk to them again Completion Tropical Bird Feather 1/1 Spear Head 1/1 (collect at blood tree area) Otami Mace Head 1/1 Jewel Eye 1/1 After Completion R: You have done well, name. You have gathered the totems of our mutual enemies and this will please the Spirits greatly. Now pass those totems to me and I will use them to speak to the Spirits. >> Sure. Here they are. :U: Sure. Here they are. :R: You have chosen wisely, name. :R: Thank you. :U: Wait a minute! Did you just put those things in your belt pouch? :R: Yes. Why do you ask? :U: But you said...weren't those 'totems' supposed to be used to summon the Spirits or something? :R: No. The totems were only to prove that you were who we thought you were. Now that you've gathered them and proven your value as a warrior, I may channel the Spirits to speak with you with a pure heart that you are the One. :U: What? The One? Wait... :L: Rin is now gathering his energy to speak with the Spirits. He will not speak directly to you again until they have passed beyond again. If you wish to halt this process, you must speak now. :AT [[The Gauntlet/Plot Details|The Gauntlet]] >> No way! I gathered thee things through a lot of effort. I passed your tests, but these 'totems' are mine! :R: That is your choice. But if you do not pass over those totems, then the Spirits will not speak to you and you will have made the choice of which of your fates will befall you. :>> So fork it over, or all bets are off, eh? Okay fine. Take 'em. ::R: You have chosen wisely, name. ::[ - no more text - may be glitched] :>> That's blackmail and I'm not having any of it. These totems are MINE. ::